


Even Alor Fears

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody gets angsty, Cody loves his brothers but he has fears, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rex Just Wants to Have Fun with his Big Brother, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, That's Not Good for Cody's Sanity levels, Torrent and the Bad Batch are friends now, humor and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: After watching Torrent and the Bad Batch together, Cody realizes he has some very deep fears. Fortunately, he also has people who love him.Set in the Soft Wars AU
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 8
Kudos: 293
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Even Alor Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Cody Regrets everything, though this one takes a turn into Angst Territory for a while. Sorry?
> 
> Thanks to kaito_dragneel, Everything_or_Anything, and everyone else who popped in for the conversation over on Discord that inspired both this fic and Cody Regrets Everything!

CWCWCWCWCWCW  
After the video apology, Cody hoped that would be the end of it.  
But it was not. Cody didn’t get to be that fortunate.  
It seemed that Rex’s way of trying to make it up to Cody now included _directly dragging Cody in to the chaos in person._

More of the 212th would be joining them on the surface within the next few hours but somehow Waxer and Boil convinced their General to send their Commander to go down ahead of everyone else. Obi-Wan had agreed, citing that Cody was working too much. Cody hadn’t realized that Jedi found hypocrisy acceptable. Obi-Wan himself wasn’t coming down for another hour or so, though getting him to take a break that soon had required all of Ghost looking at their General sadly until he agreed. 

“Hey, Codes,” Rex said with a grin as he sidled up next to his ori’vod after Cody landed.

“What did you do now and how much paperwork will it take me to fix it?” Cody asked with a long-suffering sigh.

Torrent’s Captain gave him the most wounded look he was capable of producing and put a hand over his heart.

“That hurts, Cody. It hurts right here.”

The Marshal Commander gave him the flattest look in history.

“No chaos, at least not yet. Nothing that should cause you paperwork. The Bad Batch was legitimately on a mission the next system over and they decided to join us for the couple days rest we are being given here. Just come relax with us,” Rex urged.

The older clone sighed heavily.

“If a single one of you twitches in a way I don’t like, I’m leaving.”

The blond grinned.

“Great. Let’s go!”

Cody wondered what he had just agreed to.

Three quarters of a standard hour later he was wondering if he had died without realizing it and this was hell. Because there was nothing but utter chaos all around him. He didn’t even want to know what exactly it was Wrecker, Jesse and Hardcase were doing off to the side, but it looked like the type of thing that was going to result in a LOT of damage to…something. Likely Hardcase. Probably the equipment nearby. Cody was completely resolved that whatever happened, Rex was dealing with it. These were his men and it was his band of insanity. He could clean up the mess.

Anakin was having some kind of spirited debate with Echo, Crosshair and Tech. Obviously it was something mechanically related. Hands were flailing in all sorts of directions. Cody was not touching that for all the credits in the Republic.

Rex noticed where Cody was looking.

“Anakin is very excited to have new brothers. Especially one who likes to play with technology as much as he and Echo do.”

“I don’t even want to think about the things those three are going to create,” The Marshal Commander grumbled.

Out of nowhere, Ahsoka bounded up to Wrecker and the others. She proceeded to climb Wrecker like he was her own personal climbing set. Wrecker started laughing.

“Hey, little sister!” Wrecker said gleefully.

“Hi!” Ahsoka chirped cheerfully from where she was now hanging off his arm.

Fives, Droidbait, Cutup, Hevy and Hunter were sparring a little way beyond the majority of the group. Kix was with them, so Cody wasn’t too worried. At least there was someone sensible there.

Suddenly a minor explosion occurred from the Wrecker, Jesse, Hardcase and Ahsoka area follow promptly by loud laughter from the Anakin, Echo, Crosshair and Tech area.

Cody. Was. Done.

“YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BECOME BEST FRIENDS! I NEEDED YOUR INSANITIES SEPARATED FOR A REASON!” Cody snapped at Rex.

Rex looked completely bewildered.

"AND THAT REASON IS MY OWN SANITY!" Cody continued.

“Are you ok?” Rex asked tentatively. 

“No. No I am not ok. I don’t even want to think about the havoc this is going to result in. I don’t even want to think about all the paperwork. Or all the new weapons and tech that you all are going to come up with that I will either have to pretend don’t exist or find a way to very creatively explain the existence of in official reports!” Cody paused and pointed to a close grouping of trees at the edge of the clearing they were in. “I’m going over there. Do not bother me.”

Cody stormed off. He knew he had kept his voice down enough that no one but Rex would have heard what he said, but his stomping away would be noticeable to all. He would deal with it later.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

They gave him half an hour before the cheating bastards sent Wooley to check on him. Obi-Wan was waiting just a few feet away. Waxer and Boil were trying to look like they weren’t hovering on the far edge of the clearing Torrent & the Batch were playing in. Obviously, Rex had immediately called in reinforcements since only Obi-Wan should have been there by that point.

“Everything ok, sir?” Wooley asked, eyes wide with worry.

Cody sighed heavily. Last thing he wanted to do was worry Wooley. Those blasted sad Tooka eyes would be the death of him, he just knew it.

“I’m fine. I just want some peace and quiet. Go play with the others,” He ordered.

He aimed for stern. He fell a bit short of the mark, if the look on Wooley’s face was anything to judge by.

“Are you sure?” The younger clone pressed.

“Very. Go on, relax for a while,” Cody insisted.

Wooley very reluctantly left, stopping to speak with their General as he did. After a few moments, Wooley returned to the where Torrent and the Bad Batch were…playing…with Waxer and Boil in tow. 

Obi-Wan came and sat next time him. Cody loved the man even more for the fact he didn’t try to talk. They just sat there together in companionable silence for a time.

When Cody was ready, he was the one to break the silence.

“I suppose I should go apologize to Rex.”

The Jedi hummed his agreement.

“He is rather worried about you, my dear. Your reaction was highly…unusual for you.”

Cody took a moment to try to sort out his thoughts.

“I want them all happy. I want that more than anything. But we aren’t…we aren’t free yet,” He said after a long moment. “They are all so passionate and creative and they let themselves explore and create. The results can be very dangerous but also amazing. But there is always so much potential for things to go horribly wrong. And if it does and there is damage to GAR property or serious injuries? Things I can’t explain away? And the wrong person learns what they’ve done? _I can’t protect them._ ”

It wasn’t until he said the words out loud that he fully realized what had been unsettling him so much about the growing friendship between Torrent and the Bad Batch. He looked down and took a steadying breath.

“Anakin and I would do everything in our power to protect them, Cody,” Obi-Wan said seriously.

“And if you couldn’t?” Cody asked in a heartbreaking tone.

“Then it would be our own fault,” Rex’s voice cut in before Obi-Wan could reply.

Cody’s head snapped up.

Obi-Wan had more to say, but he knew this was a moment needed between brothers. He quietly eased away from Cody’s side and stood. He moved just out of earshot and faced away to give them a bit of privacy.

Rex practically collapsed to his knees at Cody’s side.

“Cody, I didn’t…I never…none of us ever meant to do this to you,” Rex said, voice full of so many emotions at once.

“I know. It’s ok, Rex’ika. _I_ didn’t even realize what I was feeling until just now. You certainly couldn’t,” Cody replied. He added, “I don’t want any of you to ever _have_ to worry like this.”

“You shouldn’t try to bear all the weight alone,” Rex said softly.

“I’m not going to burden any of the rest of you. You have enough to worry about. I chose my path,” The Commander said, shaking his head.

Rex sighed.

“Codes, it’s not a burden. We’re brothers.”

“What right would I have to call myself your ‘Alor if I burdened you or held you back because of my own fear?” Cody demanded.

“Don’t. Do not go there. It’s a valid fear, Cody. Incredibly valid and I’m ashamed of myself for never thinking about it before. You have a lot of ability to protect us, and your General’s position gives you even more than anyone else would have. But even you have limits. Not a single one of us should ever, ever behave in such a way that goes beyond those limits. It would be reckless and irresponsible. We’ve let this go too far,” The Captain admitted, shame coloring his tone. “You are my ‘Alor and I would accept no other. No one else has earned it from me like you have.”

“There are others who could lead the Vode,” Cody disagreed.

“Not like you can. If anything, we are the ones who have put the burden on you. We need you too much,” Rex said honestly.

Rex shifts and pushes into Keldabe like he has countless times before.

“I’m sorry, ori’vod,” He apologizes softly.

Cody reaches for his brother’s hands; Rex doesn’t hesitate to grip them tight.

“It’s alright, vod’ika. You didn’t mean to hurt me. I should have realized my own issues and dealt with them before now,” The older clone lamented.

The younger clone shook his head. Cody always was stubborn. 

Rex didn’t keep track of how long they stayed pressed together like that. They finally pulled back when Obi-Wan returned to their sides. Rex settled at Cody’s side.

Cody looked up at his beloved General with a soft smile. Obi-Wan flowed to the ground on Cody’s other side with the easy grace it seemed all Jedi had. The Commander reached out and his General gladly intwined their fingers.

“You’re not wrong to have that fear,” Obi-Wan began quietly. 

Both clones tensed.

“There are those who hate clones and would take any excuse to be rid of any of you that they could. But know this, Cody. One of your brothers would be punished or harmed for an _accident_ like that over mine and Anakin’s dead bodies. Neither one of us would stand for it. And if it looked like we couldn’t outright prevent it? We would help arrange their escape. We will help you protect them as long as we draw breath,” The Jedi said seriously. “I desperately wish this war ended before it ever began. I wish we could end it this moment so that no more of your brothers would fall in battle. I cannot give you either of those things. But I can give you my word that I will protect and guard your brothers in all ways that I can. Anakin would give his promise to the same.”

Cody felt the fine tremors running through is body. He knew he bottled too much up inside; they all did. It was the nature of their training. But hearing that promise from Obi-Wan, his assurance that Anakin would give the same one, eased something inside him that he hadn’t known needed easing. His heart said he had already known this to be true; his head said he needed to hear it anyway. He tightened his grip on Obi-Wan’s hands.

“ _Vor entye_ ,” The Commander breathed.

“You owe me no thanks for merely doing what is right. But I am honored by it, and by your trust, all the same,” The Jedi replied gently. He added, “Master Plo would tell you the same. So would a few others. We respect that you need to do this yourselves, to owe your freedom to no one. But we will be there if you need backup. If something goes wrong, you are not alone.”

Cody didn’t have the words to respond to that. The idea that someone who was not family would step up for them…it was still too new a concept for him to really feel comfortable accepting or trusting it. But he knew Obi-Wan would not lie to him, and especially not about something like this. That was something he _could_ trust.

CWCWCWCWCW

Rex had not always seen eye to eye with General Kenobi. He had not always approved of the General’s actions. But he had never been more grateful for the man’s existence than he was in that moment. There were reassurances the General could give that Rex could not, no matter how badly he wished he himself could ease Cody’s burdens.

“See, Codes. Your General is with us. He has your back. And all of ours too,” Rex said, nudging Cody’s shoulder with his own.

Cody smiled.

“I’m lucky to have both of you.”

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Cody’s hand for a moment. Rex pressed their shoulders together. 

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments more.

CWCWCWCWCW

“Where did you send all the miscreants?” Cody asked, finally breaking the silence.

He had looked up and realized no one was in sight anymore.

Rex grinned.

“Oh, they are playing hide and seek on the other side of the woods.”

“Please tell me they aren’t waiting for you to come find them?” Cody asked.

The Captain chuckled.

It was all the answer the Commander needed. He put his head in his hands with a groan.

“I’m teasing. They are in the woods on the other side, but they aren’t waiting for me. I just wanted to get them all further away. I know you would never want them to see you break down and I wanted it to be safe if that’s what you needed,” Rex said, voice softening as he spoke.

“Vor entye,” Cody said, voice barely more than a whisper.

He had been dreading facing the others. He still was, but at least they hadn’t witnessed everything and he hadn’t completely broken down.

“I’ve always had your back, Codes. Nothing will ever change that,” The Captain reassured.

“Still. My behavior earlier was out of line and you still worried about me,” The Commander replied.

“It’s called being aliit, you di’kut,” Rex said with a roll of his eyes.

Obi-Wan shook his head and laughed at them both as he got to his feet.

“I believe it’s time we go check on the rest. Anakin is feeling _far too amused_ for it to mean anything good.”

“Maybe we should just stay here. If we don’t see it, we don’t have to acknowledge it is happened,” Rex suggested. 

“Unfortunately, we are all too responsible to actually do that,” The Commander countered.

The Captain turned to the General.

“I agree with the Commander. We should go check on the children. Make sure they haven’t caused too much chaos.”

Rex sighed. It was worth a shot.

CWCWCWCWCW

A few hours later, they were all back in the clearing. The rest of the 212th and Torrent were all spread out across the area that had been cleared and deemed safe. But the Ghost and Torrent Command staffs, Rex’s ARCs, the Bad Batch, and the Jedi were all together. After several long-lasting games of hide and seek in the forest, they had wandered back to relax a share a meal.

Looking around, Cody decided this maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.  
He wanted the Vode to owe their freedom to no one. But it was comforting to know that their Jedi would stand with them, no matter what came.  
He just wanted his aliit to be safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a:  
> Aliit- family  
> di'kut- Idiot  
> Vor entye- Thank you


End file.
